Raindrop
by ooh.arsyita
Summary: Taukah kau sebuah mitos bahwa "Jika tetesan pertama hujan yang jatuh mengenai pucuk hidungmu, maka kau akan segera bertemu cintamu" -Jungkook [Oneshoot-BxB] KOOKMIN in your area! KOOK!seme x JIMIN!uke


~ **RAINDROP** ~

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin

Author : ooharsyita

Genre : General, Romance

Length : Hitung sendiri aja

 **Ap** **ril-2017**

NB : Kisah ini terinspirasi dari mitos yang beredar di sekitar. Tapi _plotnya_ murni pemikiran author.

Dan author juga sudah pernah mempost-nya di akun wordpress milik author dengan judul yang sama namun berbeda cast. Jadi jangan kaget kalau ada yang sudah pernah baca.

Oke, langsung _diread_ aja deh

 ** _Warning_**!

 ** _Boy x Boy a. k. a Boys Love_**

(gak suka? silahkan tekan tombol 'back')

 _Ati_ - _ati_ , ini cerita _receh_ , _garing_ , _gaje_ , tapi _kek_ ada manis-manis kecutnya gituh

' ** _Typo_** **sebagian** **dari** **keindahan** '

*

•

•

•

[ **Normal** **POV** ]

Seorang pemuda manis berbalut seragam sekolah itu hanya mampu memeluk erat tubuhnya. Sesekali menggesek dan meniup-niup kecil kedua telapak tangannya mencari sedikit kehangatan. Jimin, sapaan akrab pemuda berpipi gembil yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

Dulu Jimin sempat berpikir bahwa cuaca takkan seperti anak SMA, labil maksudnya.

Tapi siang ini, langit membuktikan persepsinya itu salah besar. Awan mendung mengudara di atas sana, rintik-rintik air berlomba-lomba menyentuh tanah. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya berpendar setiap detiknya. Kalian tahu artinya? Ya, sekarang memang sedang hujan.

Padahal waktu diadakan upacara bendera tadi matahari bersinar begitu gagah. Sengatannya bahkan mampu membuat siswa maupun siswi yang berbaris khidmat di lapangan tenggelam dalam panas dan keringat mereka sendiri.

 _Fix_ , Jimin mulai merasa dikhianati. Menyebalkan.

Posisinya sekarang tengah duduk di bangku panjang halte bus di seberang sekolahnya. Menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Namun, 30 menit berlalu bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak tahu jika terjebak dalam hujan akan menjadi semengenaskan begini. Dia duduk sendirian di bangku halte, tanpa jaket, kedinginan hingga ketulang-tulang, terlebih lagi harus menahan lapar. Sungguh Pemuda itu merasa seperti orang tak terurus.

 _'Ah, kalo hujan gini enaknya sih baca novel sambil guling-guling manja di ka_ _sur'_ pikirannya melayang begitu saja.

Membayangkan betapa nyamannya bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya, sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hangat bautan bundanya, ditambah kunyahan lembut biskuit coklat _favorite_ dalam mulutnya. _Ugh_ , _shit_! Jimin benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang juga.

' _Oh ayolah, kenapa lama sekali... Ak_ _u lapar~'_ kembali ia membatin dengan raut murung.

Dilihatnya jam tangan biru-hitam hadiah ulang tahun dari kakaknya, Park Chanyeol, setahun lalu yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul 14.40, bis yang di idamkannya belum juga menampakkan wujudnya. Pemuda bermarga Park itu menghela napas lelah.

 **SREK**! **SREK**! **ZRASSH**!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan sepatu yang beradu dengan trotoar sepanjang halte bercampur dengan cipratan air hujan. Suara itu berangsur semakin keras mengusik indra pendengaran Jimin.

Dia mendongak untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap mengenakan hoodie abu-abu yang tudungnya menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Manik coklat tua milik Jimin menelisik sosok di sampingnya dari atas hingga ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Bak detektor benda berbahaya yang tersimpan di lemari khusus milik ayahnya. Asal kalian tahu saja, ayah Jimin berprofesi sebagai polisi dengan jabatan yang bisa dibilang cukup berpengaruh di daerahnya. Jadi kuperingatkan saja, tak usah cari gara-gara dengan Jimin kalau tidak ingin nama keluargamu tercoreng.

Detik berikutnya, lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jimin tersebut, catat! hanya sedikit oke, menurunkan tudung hoodienya dan menoleh cepat ke arah Jimin. Mungkin dia risih karena diperhatikan saking intensnya oleh seorang Jimin.

Merasa malu karena kepergok menatap lekat orang asing cukup lama layaknya pemuda cabul, Jimin berdehem sebentar guna mencairkan suasana.

"Eum.. Hai" sapa Jimin terlihat kikuk.

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi. Alisnya menukik tajam. Mata obsidian itu menatap lurus langsung ke mata Jimin. Sorot mata tajam milik lelaki itu seolah-olah mengebor ke dalam mata hingga ke benak Jimin. Menyebabkan Jimin bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bilah bibir lelaki itu.

Jimin balas mengangguk.

"Tentu. Lagi pula kita satu sekolah. Jeon Jungkook kan?!" balas Jimin sekadar memastikan.

Kini atensi laki-laki itu sepenuhnya jatuh pada pemuda pendek tapi manis di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Pastinya. Semua orang mengenal anak basket. Terutama tim _namja_ "

Tambahan sedikit, Jungkook itu anggota tim elite basket di sekolah. Tak heran pemuda bersurai sekelam malam tersebut sering di juluki kelinci emas. Dari segi ketampanan, iya. Tajir? _checklist_. Pintar? pasti. Berbakat? udah dari sononya itu mah.

Jungkook adalah contoh sosok pacar dan menantu impian semua orang.

Alasan Jimin bisa tahu banyak hal menyangkut Jungkook, karena hampir semua dan setiap hari sisiwi di kelasnya memperbincangkan pemuda Jeon itu. Dari situlah Jimin penasaran, hingga akhinya dirinya ikut terperosok ke dalam pesona kuat sang pemain basket. Anggap saja Jimin fanboy nya si Jungkook.

Jimin pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook ketika pemuda manis dengan tinggi hanya mencapai 173 senti tersebut sedang menjalankan piket jaga perpus, _FYI_ Jimin memang anggota perpus. Kebetulan di hari yang sama Jungkook ada _deadline_ mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya seminggu lalu. Kalian takkan tahu betapa senang sekaligus gugupnya jimin waktu itu.

Sayang, Jungkook tak terlalu memperhatikan Jimin. Jungkook malah asyik bercanda dengan sahabatnya yang Jimin tahu namanya Taehyung. Mengabaikan Jimin yang menuliskan tanggal pengembalian bukunya dengan tangan gemetar. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang terjadi.

"Namamu siapa? Dan, kelas berapa?"

Jimin nampak terpekur sebentar. Menimang-nimang ingin menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Jimin. Park Jimin, anak dua belas IPS satu"

Jungkook hanya 'ber-oh' sebagai tanggapan.

Sempat ada jeda keheningan selama beberapa menit diantara pemuda itu. Entah karena mereka yang memilih menikmati menyaksikan rintikan hujan yang jatuh bebas atau memang mereka kehabisan bahan obrolan. Sebelum akhirnya Jungkook memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Kau tahu... " suara baritone yang keluar dari pita suara Jungkook menggantung. Sedangkan Jimin menggeleng lemah.

"Pepatah mengatakan, jika tetesan hujan pertama yang jatuh ke bumi mengenai pucuk hidungmu, maka kau akan segera bertemu dengan cintamu" jelas Jungkook, senyuman tipis tercetak di wajah maskulinnya.

Apa-apaan itu? Terdengar aneh. Ternyata masih ada saja orang di tahun 2017 ini, apalagi orang sekeren dan _sehits_ Jungkook masih percaya mitos? _What_ _a_ _surprise_!

Walaupun begitu, Jimin menanggapinya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"Benarkah? Kau percaya dengan hal-hal berbau _cheesy_ semacam itu?" Tanya Jimin penasaran, binaran tampak nyata dalam iris coklat tuanya.

Untuk sejenak Jungkook terkekeh akan tingkah Jimin yang terlihat kekanakan. Diakuinya Jimin nampak imut dan itu menyita perhatiannya.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku sendiri sudah membuktikannya" timpal Jungkook gembira.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan cintamu?" Kali ini Jimin bertanya tanpa intonasi yang berarti. Seakan ia telah kehilangan gairahnya.

Kenapa? Sepertinya ada setitik noda kekecewaan yang timbul di permukaan hatinya.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu"

Dengan itu Jimin mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kini beralih kepada ujung sepatu _nike_ - _airnya_.

Kembali Jungkook terkekeh melihat perubahan emosi pemuda dengan surai oranye yang mencolok tersebut. Dalam hati kecilnya, Jungkook memuji Jimin yang terlihat cantik juga manis secara bersamaan.

"Aku sangat senang. Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini. Aku tak tahu aku harus bersyukur atau bagaimana..." Lagi-lagi Jungkook sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat Jimin makin tertunduk lesu.

Jimin tak mengerti, baginya semua yang diucapkan sosok lelaki di sampingnya itu terdengar ambigu.

"Dia manis, dan menarik. Aku suka"

"Oh ya? Kira-kira siapa gadis beruntung itu?" tanya Jimin lirih.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Jimin mendadak bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya Jungkook ini sedang mengujinya atau apa?

Demi gigi kapak seksi milik Jungkook, Jimin itu dua tahun lebih tua dari pemuda Jeon itu. Tapi nada bicara Jungkook seakan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu tengah menggodanya.

Tuhan kuatkanlah Jimin.

"Aku serius, Jungkook- _ssi_ "

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Karena aku hanya akan mengucapkannya satu kali"

Jimin mengangguk mantap. Tanda dia siap mendengarkan. Ia yakin tak akan pernah melewatkan satupun detail informasi yang akan diungkapkan oleh Jungkook, bahkan jika perlu ia takkan berkedip hanya untuk fokus terhadap perkataan sang idola. Haha, ini sedikit berlebihan. Memang, tapi tak apalah.

Jungkook mengambil napas dalam dan panjang, kemudian dihempaskannya perlahan.

"Aku bertemu dengan cintaku hari ini, Kala hujan siang ini, di bawah naungan halte bus seberang sekolah. Dan aku tahu, namanya adalah... Kau" ucap Jungkook dengan cepat. Telunjuk milik Jungkook mengarah tepat ke batang hidung Jimin.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda manis di sebelah kanan Jungkook? Tepat sekali. Jimin kini hanya diam, melongo dengan rahang bawah yang terjatuh. Kau bahkan akan merinding jika melihat langsung keadaan bola mata Jimin yang hampir menggelinding keluar.

Belum sempat ia memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jungkook, lelaki itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Oh itu dia bisnya sudah datang. Ayo!" seru Darian.

Darian melangkah maju untuk menghentikan bisnya. Laki-laki itu sudah akan naik, namun berbalik menatap bingung Jenna yang berubah menjadi patung.

"Kau mau naik atau tidak, Jimin?" tawarnya halus.

Syukurlah, Jimin yang mendengar panggilan Jungkook itu kini mulai tersadar dari alam keterkejutannya.

"A-ah, eum iya" bisa kita lihat bahwa Jimin tengah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Lalu berdiri dengan gerakan patah-patah, yang terlihat konyol di mata Jungkook. Mau tak mau pemuda itu terkikik geli.

"Kau itu imut ya"

Baiklah siapa saja, tolong Jimin. Kondisinya kritis, _man_. Jantungnya berdentum keras selayaknya musik EDM yang dikolaborasikan dengan _Rock_ _n_ _Roll_. Bisa dibayangkan betapa tak normalnya hal itu.

Pipi gembil kebanggan Jimin bersemu merah. Aih, ini memalukan. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Selanjutnya yang Jimin tau adalah jari-jari berisinya sudah bertaut dengan jemari kokoh milik Jungkook. Kenyataannya mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Ayo cepat, atau kita akan ketinggalan bus, Jimin Hyung"

Akhirnya, Jungkook membawanya berjalan beriringan memasuki bis. Kalau sudah begini Jimin bisa apa?

~ **FIN** ~

Cerita apa ini _yawla_ , gak jelas banget... huhuhu... T_T

Maafin ya kalo cerita ini nggak nge- _feel_ sama sekali. Maklum _authornya_ masih amatiran.

 _Btw_ , kenapa author pilih **KOOKMIN** sebagai main castnya, alasannya cukup simple mereka **_BEST_** **_OTP_** saya! hehehe

Oke, sekian dulu dari saya. Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan readers sekalian...


End file.
